Girls Day Gone Bad
by tinyhumans04
Summary: Well this is my first Fanfic ever! So basically the story is mainly about Callie and Mariana and they are planning a girls day... but what happens when there is someone from Cal lie's past that wants to make her pay for something that she did to them in the past... So please leave all the reviews that you want and I hope you enjoy my story
1. Chapter 1

**Callie:**

Opening her eyes, she looked over to her dresser and grabbed her phone with her hand. She clicked the home button to see what time it was, and the phone read 10:15 a.m. She slowly threw her legs over the side of the bed, stood up, and made her way down stairs. She got a slight smell of freshly baked pancakes as she got closer to the kitchen.

"Good morning, love." She heard her mom say to her.

"Good morning… mom." She replied back

She thought to herself, if she was being totally honest, this morning did not feel like it was going to be good. She had no reason to believe why it would not be a good morning; she just had this gut feeling that something horrible was going to happen…

"Callie!?" Stef yelled, and she was ripped away from her thoughts.

"Hmm?" she replied with a confused face.

"Is everything alright? Love." Stef asked with a concerned face. "Everything is fine mom. No need to worry, I am just a little tired. I went to be late last night trying to finish all of my school work so I wouldn't have to do any this weekend." Lying through her teeth as she quietly replied to Stef.

 **Stef:**

She could see that something was bother Callie, however before she could investigate any further her youngest daughter Marianna came down over the stairs.

"Good morning, Miss Thing. How did you sleep?" she could still see the sleep in her daughter's eyes.

"I slept okay, still tired you know.?" Marianna replied quietly

Before Stef could ask Marianna any further questions, Marianna turned her back and started talking to Callie.

Stef looked over at Lena and with her eyes told her to follow her into the other room.

"Lena hunny… is it just me or does something seem to be bugging Callie?" she asked with worry in her eyes and stepping closer to her wife. "To be honest Stef, I think Callie is fine. I think she was just day dreaming back there unaware that you were even talking to her." Lena replied as she went over and gave her wife a reassuring hug.

 **Marianna:**

"Callie! Are you doing anything today?" she asked Callie cheerfully, hoping she had nothing going on.

"No I am not doing anything, but I believe I will be by the way you just asked that question. So what do you have in mind for the two of us to do today?" Callie replied.

"Well, I thought maybe we could go to the mall an" Callie interrupted immediately, "No way Marianna, you know that I hate shopping and going to the mall." "Callie, now if you had let me finish, I am sure you would be more than willing to go to the mall," Marianna replied with a smirk as she watched confusion spread across Callie's face. With a huff, Callie agreed to let Marianna finish.

"As I was saying maybe we could go to the mall today so that I could return an outfit. And then I thought maybe we could go to the beach and just suntan and talk." Marianna replied with a smile as she watched a smile spread across Callie's face. "You know what Marianna that is a great idea, I would love to do that."

Just as Callie finished responding, the boys all came hustling into the kitchen hungry and ready to eat some breakfast and get the day started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lena:**

I could sense that Stef was not going to let things go with Callie. I could tell it was really bothering her… Maybe Stef and I could take a day to ourselves. I thought to myself. We could get the kids out of the house, and Stef, and I could just relax… I smiled at the thought of that, and I knew that's exactly what needed to be done.

I grabbed the huge plate of pancakes and set it on the table. Jude was the first to take a stab at the stack of pancakes. This didn't surprise me since pancakes were Jude's favorite

"So what are everyone's plans for today? Anyone doing anything fun or going out anywhere fun?" I asked hopefully.

Marianna was the first to pipe up, "Callie, and I are going to go to the mall and after that we are gonna go to the beach and just have a girls day." Everyone's face dropped when they heard the words mall and Callie in the same sentence.

I looked over at Callie and saw her laughing at everyone's facial expressions. When she finally caught her breath, she stated, "don't get any ideas, anybody, we aren't going to be at the mall for long." She shot Marianna a look when she said that and then finished off by saying, "Marianna just needs to return some clothes and then we are gonna go to the beach and have a long deserved relaxation day."

 **Jude:**

When I heard the two words-Callie and mall- I had to admit I was a bit shocked, however when Callie said they were only going for a short visit it made more sense. I thought about what Lena had just asked and realized that I didn't have any plans for today, so I took at as an opportunity to see if I could go hang out with Conner.

"Hey, Mama?" I asked sweetly

"Yes, sweetie?" Lena replied kindly

"I was wondering, if maybe… I could text Conner and see if he wanted to do anything today? Unless I need to stay home or you want to do something with me today." I replied back instantly

"Oh well of course we love spending time with you Jude." Lena said reassuringly "but of course you can see if Conner would like to hang out. Just let either me or mom know when you speak to Conner and know what your plans are."

I stood up and put my plate in the sink and replied, "You got it" as I was heading up the stairs to go call Conner.

 **Brandon:**

"Well I was gonna go hang out with Matt today and play some music and then possibly go see a movie if that's all right with you guys." I answered with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Of course Brandon, that's fine, just texts us throughout the day and let us know what the plans are," Stef replied laughing at her son trying to speak with a mouthful of pancakes.

 **Jesus:**

"Well all I am doing today is going to wrestling practice and then probably chilling with the guys afterward."

"Sounds good Jesus, just don't go getting into any trouble and keep us updated," Stef replied as she was picking up the rest of the plates and cleaning the table.

I could hear Jude yelling down something about going to the park with Conner. Both of my Moms replied back saying that was fine and for him to have a great day.

I'm glad that Jude has someone like Conner.

 **Callie:**

I went upstairs right after breakfast to get cleaned up for the mall and the beach. I am so glad that Marianna asked me to hang out with her today; however I still just can't shake this feeling that something is going to go bad today. But being with Marianna today should relax her nerves a bit.

Just as she finished getting dressed Marianna walked in with a huge smile on her face and came over and gave me a huge hug, "I am so glad that we are going to have a girls day today! Nothing is going to stop from having a great and relaxing day." Callie hoped the words that her sister just said were true, but yet she still couldn't shake that horrible feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Marianna:**

I could tell something was bothering Callie, but I didn't want to ask too many questions. I didn't want to take any chance on ruining our girls day today. But something was defiantly bothering her so I figured I should at least ask if she was okay.

"Hey Callie, is everything alright? You just seem really out of it today." I asked with concern.

"Yea everything is fine, just stressed with all the school work and tests that we've had lately." Callie paused and then continued, "but I can't wait to spend the day with you, it might help put my mind at ease." Callie finished with a reassuring smile.

"Yes! Today is going to be fun; I am just going to go finish getting ready and then we can go." I replied smiling. I could tell it was something more than stress that was bothering Callie, but I hope she is right about today putting her mind at ease. I really hate to see my sister like this, I hope one day she can truly be happy and not always having her walls up.

With that, I got up and grabbed my clothes and made my way to the bathroom.

 **Callie:**

Man, I guess I'm getting really bad at hiding my emotions, it thought to myself. Everyone keeps asking if everything is right, I mean it's not like anything is wrong in my life right now, I just can't shake this gut feeling. However, I am going to have to shove that thought out of my mind, so I stop worrying everyone.

 **Brandon:**

"Hey I am heading out now. I will be home for supper. Love you guys."

I couldn't stop thinking about how weird Callie was acting at breakfast today. But I couldn't let those thoughts ruin my day, so I pushed them into the far part of my brain.

 **Jude:**

I left just shortly after Brandon did, and I called out to my moms to let them know that I was leaving.

"Hey, I am leaving now to head over to Conner's," I called out

"Okay baby, do you want a ride over to Conner's?" Lena replied.

"That's okay mama; I am going to ride my bike over to his house. But thank you. I love you." I replied

"We love you too baby," Stef and Lena said at the same time.

After they said that I walked out the door and hopped on my bike and started heading towards Conner's house. But the same thought kept racking my brain…What was going on with Callie today? Usually, she's so happy and focused… but today she just seemed so out of it and dragged out. I wish I could help her, but I know she would never tell me if something was bothering her. Because in her mind she still needs to be strong for me. I let it go for now, I figure after a nice relaxed day with Marianna, Callie might be back to her usual self. If she's not herself at supper time, I am going to talk to her.

 **Stef:**

"So it looks like we are going to have the house to ourselves today. Whatever shall we do?" I asked Lena all lovey and flirty.

"Well we could start by just relaxing and watching a movie and who knows maybe by the end of the movie we'll be upstairs," Lena replied with a wink.

God, I love this woman I thought to myself and smiled.

"Hey, moms I'm leaving now for wrestling practice. Bye, love you." I heard Jesus yell out.

"Love you too sweetie," Lena and I said at the same time.

I looked over at Lena, "now all we need is for Callie and Marianna to leave, and we will finally be alone."

And with that Callie and Marianna came down over the stairs said their love yous and goodbyes and were out of the house.

 **Okay I promise you the chapters will get more exciting, I just needed to form the beginning. But I just want to let you guys know that the story is really only going to focus on Marianna and Callie for the next few chapters. BUT PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!** **J** **J** **Tell me what you guys think and what you want to see.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Callie:**

I finally had the strength to push the lingering thoughts of the multiple ways that the day could go wrong. I really just wanted to enjoy this day with Marianna.

We finally got to the mall, and Marianna started dragging me in the direction in which she had to return her outfit too. "Marianna slow down I can't walk this fast," I shouted half laughing "I'm sorry Callie I just really want to get to the beach and spend the day with you." Marianna replied with a smile and started slowing down.

"Well, then why are you slowing down slow poke!" I shouted as I started running towards the store. "Race you there!" I yelled back her. "What?! No fair you got a head start." Marianna yelled to me as she started running.

 **Marianna:**

Oh my, God am I actually running, I thought to myself. I probably look like an idiot to everyone shopping, but to be honest I didn't care. This was the first time this whole day that Callie was relaxed, and I wasn't going to let anything change that.

I walked into Forever 21 and returned the outfit and turned to Callie "You ready to get this beach day started?" I asked excitingly

"Of course I am! Lets get this show on the road." Callie responded as she started to head to the underground parking lot.

We were walking as fast as we could so we could get to the car and leave to go to the beach.

As we got closer to the car… I could feel this chill going up my spine… I felt like someone was watching us. I looked over at Callie to see if she had any worry in her face. But right before I could look over at her I felt a sharp pain in my head and the world went black.

 **Lena:**

I am so glad that we have the hose to ourselves; it has been forever since Stef, and I have had some time alone together. We were watching a movie on the couch but, to be honest, neither of us were really paying attention.

I looked over at Stef, "You want to go have a little fun upstairs?" I asked while playing with Stef's hair.

She laughed, "I thought you'd never ask." She paused and finished off with, "race you up stairs!" and with that she was gone.

 **Callie:**

She heard a loud crash. Turning around she expected to see someone had dropped a box or something, but to her horror she saw one of her old foster parents, Jack Edwards. Shivers went up her spine just thinking about the bastard.

But what she saw next was something she could never unseen, her little sister passed out cold by the bottom of his feet.

"What did you do to her!" I yelled as I was stepping closer to Jack so I could attack him.

"Exactly what I am going to do to you." He replied and lifted his fist, and I could just make out the brass knuckles on his fist before my world went black as well.

 **Jack:**

it felt good to hit Callie again I thought to myself, I decided a few more kicks and punches would do no one harm… well, of course, no one but herself. So I lifted my foot and kicked her in the face once and her stomach three times.

I could see some blood trickle down her face. That made me smile. I loved when Callie was in pain or bleeding, especially when it was because of my doing.

But I couldn't stand in the underground parking lot much longer, or I could risk someone seeing me taking Callie and her sister.

I honestly wish that Callie was by herself because now I am forced to take her sister as well. I can't leave any witnesses behind, but taking her could cause trouble later on down the road. But taking her was my only option because I couldn't kill her, she has done nothing wrong to me, only Callie has, and she will pay for what she did to me.

I picked the Latina one up first and carefully put her in the car and then I went over picked Callie up and threw her in the trunk.

And with that I drove out of the parking lot.

 **So what do you guys think Callie did to one of her old Foster parents Jack? What do you guys think is going to happen to Marianna and Callie? And also what do you guys think of the story so far? I love hearing from you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Callie:**

I woke up with a brutal headache and in a room I have never seen before. Panic swarmed my body when the memories that had just occurred flooded back into my brain.

I started frantically searching for Marianna. I saw her lying in the corner passed out and motionless. I felt my eyes beginning to water. My little sister has been knocked out and dragged to God knows where and it is all my fault.

I wiped the few tears away. I need to be strong for Marianna; I am not going let my stupid ex-foster parent even put a hand on her.

I walked over to Marianna and gently started rubbing her back, waiting for her to wake up. Eventually, she started to wake up.

 **Marianna:**

I had a killer headache, and I hurt my head so bad to try and open my eyes, but I felt something rubbing my back softly. Slowly I was able to open my eyes all the way. I lifted my head up slightly confused at where I was and then the memories of what just happened all came flooding back into my head. That's when I started freaking out big time, but then I heard Callie's voice, "Marianna calm down, look at me, breathe in and out."

I looked up at Callie and could see dry blood on the top of Callie's forehead, and as I looked down the rest of her face I could see three more bruises; one around her right eye, one on her left check, and then a small one on her chin.

"Oh my God Callie! Your face. Are you okay?" I yelled and cried at the same time as I pulled her into a hug.

"What about my face Marianna?" Callie asked me with confusion on her face. "Callie you have three bruises on your face and cut." "Damn I had no idea. But it doesn't matter I am just glad you're okay." She said to me as she pulled me into a hug.

 **Callie:**

Wow, I had no idea that I had all those injuries on my face, but now that Marianna has pointed it out I can feel the soreness all over my face. But I can't let Marianna know that I am in any sort of pain or she might get worried. So I keep a straight face.

"Hey don't worry Marianna we are going to be just fine okay, moms are going to notice that we are missing. Plus they will see that the car is still at the parking lot and maybe there're security cameras that caught something." I say to Marianna because I can see tears rolling down her face.

"Callie, we have no idea where we are, you're injured, moms have no idea where we are, and God knows what that man is going to do to us, and Callie who is that man?"

"Look, Marianna, nothing is going to happen to you while I am here with you I promise okay. And the man that took us was one of my old foster parents. I guess he's getting his revenge on me for sending him to jail. Plus mom will find us okay; I mean she didn't become a police officer for nothing."

"Callie I'm just scared okay. Scared for you, scared for me…" Marianna said to me as she broke into tears.

I grabbed her and pulled her into a big hug and just held her until she finally calmed down enough and fell back to sleep in my arms. Even though Marianna was asleep, I could still see the terror on her face. Marianna is in danger and it is all because of me, this son of a bitch is going to get a piece of me whenever he grows a pair and walks into the room.

Just as I finished that thought I heard the door open and I thought to myself, damn can he like hear what I am thinking.

 **Guys please let me know what you think of my story please. Oh and on another note tomorrow is my 17** **th** **birthday!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jack:**

"Both of you stand up right now!" I yelled angrily at the two girls, but mostly at Callie. Man is she going to pay for sending me to jail. I will make sure she is begging me to kill her. The best part about her sister being here is I can physically hurt Callie and mentally hurt Callie.

My theory is I can physically hurt her just by beating the crap out of her, but the best part is she has to live with the fact that as soon as she asks me to kill her or to stop, I will kill her sister.

I watched as both girls got up slowly, of course Callie was going to act all brave, she made her sister stand behind her and started yelling at me, "what the hell is wrong with you, are you really that pathetic that you have to kidnap two teenage girls in order to make yourself feel better!" "Shut your mouth bitch!" I say to her as I slap her as hard as I can.

No surprise though she didn't even show any reaction. Her sister though on the other hand was freaking out and asking if she was okay.

"Now listen girls we're going to have some rules while you are here. The first rule is for you Callie; while you are here and you will be here until you die because no one will ever find you. But while you are here I will put you through hell, however you can make it stop whenever you want by saying either "stop or please kill me." In which I will stop hurting you and walk over to your sister and kill her." I stop talking just for a second to watch their facial expressions.

Callie's of course is blank, however her sister's is a little more enjoyable to look at, it is pure terror.

"Once I kill your sister you will have to sit in this room for three hours just looking at her dead body before I will even kill you." "Whatever you won't break me, you're just a weak and useless bastard" Callie interrupts me.

"Back to what I was saying before I was rudely interrupted and Callie don't think I'm letting you get away with that, you will pay for that. But there is one more thing that I think both of you should know, there will be a live recording of what is happening to you and it will be airing in your house for your family to watch and every other day it will also be sent to someone each of you know." I say to them with a grin and then turn and walk out the door.

Once I exit the room I go and click the record button and send the link to Lena Fosters email.

 **Mariana:**

Oh my God I am so scared right now, but Callie doesn't even seem fazed by what just has happened. Why isn't she scared of that evil man, I mean he hurt her and she didn't even flinch or even bat an eye.

Is she really use to this sort of treatment or is she trying to be strong for me?

"Callie are you alright? He hit you pretty hard back there?" I asked her as I grabbed for her hand.

"Hey don't worry about me, I'm fine. That slap was nothing compared to what the other Foster parents did to me." She bit her lip when she said that, like she regretted letting me know that.

Callie just walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. Callie may only be a year and bit older than I was, but for some reason she always made me feel safe even in the situation that we were in right now.

 **Lena:**

I was starting to get worried now that my two girls haven't shown up yet, they are thirty minutes late for curfew and neither of them have never been more than ten minutes late for curfew. I heard an alert go off on my phone.

I walked over to my phone and saw that an email came in from an unknown person, but the subject said READ IMMEDIATELY! I opened up the email to see a link, so I clicked on the link and what I saw made my stomach do 5,000 backflips. Panic filled my chest, the room got really dizzy, tears filling my eyes, and I just dropped the phone. Slowly I fell onto the couch and just broke down.

I heard Stef running into the room to see what was wrong, but I couldn't speak. All I could do was point to my phone on the floor.

I watched Stef pick up the phone off the floor. I could see the panic form in her eyes.

 **What do you guys think of this chapter? What do you think is going to happen to Callie and Mariana? And is there anything you guys would like to see?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry for not posting yesterday I went out to lunch for my birthday with my friends and then I had work. I hope you guys like this chapter and I'm sorry if anyone doesn't like beating up part of the story, but I'm sorry, but it is just part of the story.**

 **Stef:**

Oh my God my poor babies, Mariana looks so scared… luckily it doesn't seem like she has been physically harmed… At least not yet.

I transferred my eyes from Marianna over to Callie. She had such a brave face on, but her face is covered in bruises and a big gash on the top of her forehead. I wanted to get sick just looking at my two baby girls locked in a room in God knows where.

That's when the lightbulb went off in my head. Maybe the girls still had their phones on them. I know it's a long stretch, but I just have to check. I got up and made my way towards the stars to grab my phone.

"Stef where are you going?" Lena asked me with a sad look in her eyes.

"Love I'll be right back, you'll understand I promise," I replied to her as I headed up the stairs. I grabbed my phone and made my way back down the stairs. I opened the find my phone app and clicked on Callie's phone first. I was unable to track where she was right now. However, it did tell me where the last spot that her phone was turned on or in service. The last spot Callie's phone was at was somewhere about 6 hours away from our house.

I checked Marianas phone just to see if maybe hers was still on, but her phone said the same thing that Callie's had said. But at least it was something.

"Look, Lena, we have a location of where they were at for a little today, I mean that's something. Also, we can check the security cameras and see who took our babies." I said to Lena as I pulled her into a hug.

I don't know how long we were sitting on the couch, just holding each other and crying. I knew it would be a matter of time before Jesus, Brandon, or Jude would come down and ask where Callie and Mariana are. We just sat there in our hug watching the live stream and not being able to do anything.

 **Callie:**

I won't ever tell Mariana this, but I am so scared right now, scared for me and more importantly scared for her. But I remembered that Jack told us that a live recording of everything is being sent to our moms. So I took this as an advantage to see if I could help them in finding us.

So I got up and started walking around. "Okay moms I know you can't talk to me, but this is what I can tell you. The man that took us is named Jack Edwards; he was one of my old foster parents before I got him sent to prison. "

I paused so I could walk around and get a better idea of where we could be, and I looked over at Mariana and was glad to see that she was still asleep.

"Stef, I am sure you have already done this but just in case, look at the security cameras on the fifth floor of mall parking lot and also see if you can track our phones and see where our last connection was. Sadly Jack took them sometime during the ride I guess when he realized we had phones on us."

I am still pacing around the room, but I don't see anything that can help determine where we are. "Moms just look into Jack Edward and see what you can find out, I believe that you will find Mariana and I. Also do not worry I will protect Mariana until I die," I said with a small smile.

I looked back over to Mariana and saw that she was starting to wake up, so I walked over and sat down next to her and grabbed her hand.

 **Stef:**

I hated just sitting here and not being able to do anything to help my babies. I am just really scared for Callie. I watched Callie comfort Mariana, who was crying again. It broke my heart to see both my girls like this.

Their little comfort session was cut short when the door flew up, and that asshole walked in. "So Callie are you ready to begin?" I heard Jack say to Callie… the bastard had a smile on his face too. He was enjoying this, but Callie wouldn't give him any power. Which made me happy, but also scared me because this could lead him to be even more aggressive.

I watched Callie stand up and whisper something to Mariana, which I couldn't hear. But I could see Mariana walk away and sit down about 10 feet away from Jack and Callie.

Callie was always putting others safety before her own.

I saw Jack turns around and begin to walk away- for a moment relief filled my chest- but then I saw him turn back around and what I saw next made my heart jump out of my chest.

 **What do you guys think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! Keep them up I love hearing what you guys have to say.**

 **Callie:**

I watched as Jack turned back around, I saw the fist come up. I had no time to react, and I felt his fist connect with my face **.**

 **Mariana:**

"Callie!" I shouted out to her as I saw her crumble to the floor. I watched that horrible man kick my sister repeatedly. I stood up so I could get him off of Callie. But somehow she managed to mutter, "Mariana stay back I am fine."

I saw Jack had stopped kicking her for a few seconds. I watched Callie force herself to stand up and all of a sudden all this energy entered her body. I watched her charge at Jack with all her might. I actually thought she might have a chance at beating him.

I saw Callie throw a bunch of punches and kicks, but Jack was a lot stronger than Callie was, he just picked Callie up and threw her against the wall. I watched her hoping that she would get back up or something, but I think she passed out.

I saw Jack laugh at the sign of Callie not moving, and he turned around and walked out.

I ran right over to Callie and put her head on my lap and wiped away her hair and tucked it behind her ear. I felt my eyes start to water, and a few of my tears fell onto Callie's face.

Somehow that made her wake up. I watched her as she tried to sit up, she tried to hide the pain on her face as much as possible. However, I could still see some of the pain in her eyes.

I tried to help her sit up, which she fought for a little but in the end she allowed me to help.

"Callie please be okay." I looked at her with tears forming in my eyes.

"I am okay Mariana, nothing that won't heal, I promise. Look moms will find us soon I promise you that." Callie responded back to me as she pulled me into a hug. I fell into her hug, and I thought to myself, how can she be so strong after what that monster did to her.

 **Callie:**

Everything hurt, every time I moved I wanted to scream. I am sure that stupid bastard broke a few of my ribs, and I am sure my face isn't to pretty either. But I know that the next attack will be much worse. I remember how they use to be when I lived there. He would start off using his fists and legs, and then he would get out a bat or something. I'm sure that's what's going to happen next.

But I have to be strong for Mariana; I can't show her that I am in pain or that I am scared. So I pulled her into a hug, no matter how much pain that it caused me to do so. I just need to comfort her and make sure nothing bad happens to her.

"Mariana how are you doing, does your head hurt from when he hit you?" I asked Mariana worriedly. I really hoped that she didn't get a concussion or anything.

"Callie I am fine, you're the one that you should be worried about. Please just be okay, I can't lose you, Callie." She cried out to me.

"Oh Mariana, I am fine, you're not going to lose me, I promise you. And nothing bad is going to happen to us. Remember moms are going to find us soon don't worry." I gave her a tighter hug to reassure her.

"But Callie something bad has already happened to us and something worse is already happening to you, and there is nothing I can do to help you," Mariana said as she cried into my shoulder. I wanted to cry out in pain when she did that. But I just held her and let her cry on my shoulder. I believe that shoulder might be dislocated. But I don't know.

"Mariana the best way you can help me is to make sure nothing bad happens to you. Okay?" I said meaningfully to her. I watched her, she wanted to object, but eventually she shook her to agree.

"Okay good, now come on let's get some sleep okay?" I said to her, and she nodded her head, and we laid down and tried to get some sleep.

 **Okay, so next chapter is going to focus mainly on Stef, Lena, and the kids. And also about the investigation and trying to find them. So what did you guys think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just so you guys know I am completing made up the name for the city for the police.**

 **Stef:**

I made sure that Lena was not in the room when that monster was beating my poor baby. I needed to be strong for Lena, so I made sure she didn't see any of the gut-wrenching scenes. I called my chief later that afternoon and sent her the link that was sent to us. She promised she would call us if she found anything helpful.

We also called the police in the town that Callie and Marina's phones were last located. They also said that they would call us when they found anything.

All this waiting is killing me; I can't do anything to help my poor babies. My poor Callie is going too be physically and emotionally hurt, and poor Mariana is going to be scarred.

We still haven't told the kids what's going on; we made up some lame excuse that the car broke down and that the girls wanted to be independent and fix it themselves. I know Jude won't go to sleep unless Callie comes home tonight.

I called Lena back into the room so I could ask her what she thought about telling the kids that our babies were in danger.

"I think we need to tell the kids about Callie and Mariana," I told Lena, but before she could respond Jude jumped in, "What do you mean tell us about Callie and Mariana?"

"Um Jude go get your brothers, and we'll tell you all together okay?" I told Jude. "Okay," he replied but I could see the worry in his eyes.

As Jude turned the corner I looked back at the live feed to see if my girls were still sleeping, a bit of relief filled over me seeing that Callie and Mariana were still sleeping and how protective Callie is over Mariana.

 **Lena:**

This talk that we are going to have with the kids is going to be the hardest thing that we will ever have to talk about.

Jude, Brandon, and Jesus all came down over the stairs, and the questions started piling in.

"Look guys…" I couldn't finish the tears just started pouring in, I looked over at Stef begging her to finish.

"Um guys, something bad has… um.. happened to… Callie and Mariana." I watched Stef tell the kids what happened; I watched her barley get the words out, and that's when the phone started ringing. I watched Stef jump up and grab the phone.

The kids were throwing questions left and right and Jude poor Jude he just looked so scared and so sad all he could say was, "Callie."

 **Stef:**

I picked up the phone and walked into the other room, if I was being honest I was so glad that the phone rang I don't think I could handle answering the kids questions and looking at all their sad faces.

"Hello?"

"Hi is this Stefanie Foster?"

"Yes, this is how can I help you?"

"Hi this is Dade Police, we were told to call you if we found anything relating to your kids disappearance. We believe that we may know what city they are located in and in just a few hours we might be able to find out where that man is keeping your children."

"Oh my God are you serious? How far away are you from where they are located? And can we drive up and meet you please we would all really like to be there when you find our babies."

"Well it looks like we are about three and a half hours away from the town that we believe they are in, we've had a few callers calling in saying that they saw two girls that matched their description in that town. And honestly I don't think it would be a good idea for your family to be here when you go to get them."

"Well I take back my question, now it's a statement, my family and I will be there, and you will keep us updated do you understand?"

"Um yes, ma'am."

"Okay well, we will see you in a few hours. Goodnight."

With that, I hung up the fun and ran into the other room.

"Kids go pack a bag that will last you for a few days the police think they can find Callie and Mariana soon."

 **So what do you guys think of this chapter? Let me know the positives of my story and let me know what you think I can do to make it better.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Stef:**

The whole ride up to the police station I was watching the live recording. Lena was driving, and all the kids passed out within in minutes of getting into the car. I told Lena that I would let her know if anything happened to Callie or Mariana while she was driving, but what I just saw I could never let my wife know. How could someone possibly do those horrible things to my baby.

On my phone, I watched that pig Jack walk in, but what I saw him holding made my stomach drop, in his hand he held a bat. I wanted to scream and wake my babies up, they both were still sound asleep.

Out of nowhere Jack grabbed Callie by her hair and threw her against the ground. I was surprised that Callie didn't let out a scream or a yell, I mean there was no way she could have prepared herself for that.

"What the hell was that for Jack?" Callie spewed at him

"It's time to continue our little game Callie; that is unless you want to quit. In which I'd be glad to kill your little sister and…"

"Shut the f*** up Jack, the only person you are going to hurt is me. Don't go anywhere near my sister or I swear to God I will…" I listened to what Callie had to say, she was so protective over Mariana.

"What could you possibly do to me, Callie? I mean I am the one with the bat." He laughed when he said that to her. Then he went and grabbed her hair again and forced her to stand up.

When she was finally to her feet, I watched that evil bastard pull the bat back and swung it at Callie. The bat connected with Callie's arm and the scream she let out would haunt my dreams for years.

But God was Callie stubborn, cause now I am watching her taunt Jack.

"Come on Jack, I thought prison was supposed to make you stronger not weaker. I mean for Christ's sake a baby could hit harder than you can." Callie said taunting him.

I had to admit I was glad that Callie wasn't cowering away from Jack, but I didn't want her taunting him, that would only make him madder and make him hurt her worse. And I was right thinking that.

"Shut up Bitch, just wait for what I have planned for you tonight, you'll be screaming for mercy." Jack spit at her.

But before he would leave Callie alone again he took three more powerful hits at her, one at her leg, one at her left side, and then one on her right side.

All I could hear from Callie were a few whimpers. I could see that she was having trouble breathing now.

I looked up from my phone to see that everyone was now staring at me. I guess while I was watching the video I started crying, but I didn't care, all I wanted was for my babies to be back into my arms.

 **Mariana:**

"Callie?" I called out to her I started making my way to her beat up body lying on the floor.

I hated myself for not jumping in to defend her, but she told me it would just make the situation worse for the both of us.

I could hear Callie crying a little, and it killed me seeing her like this and I don't think I will ever that screams he made out of my head that will always haunt me.

When I got close enough to her, I saw that she started wiping away her tears and put on her brave face again.

"Callie, you don't need to be strong for me right now okay? Please, it will make me feel better if I can comfort you. Just let it all out okay?"

It was like I had just said the magic words, but I watched my sister collapse into my arms and just starting crying.

When she started crying, I started crying, and we just sat their crying with each other for what felt like hours.

 **Sadly our little comfort hug was broke apart when we heard the door open. So what do you guys think of this chapter? The next chapter will be about the police locating where Callie and Mariana are and probably in the next few chapters the rescue will happen** **J**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I decided to make another chapter tonight so tomorrows chapter will deal with the police and locating where Callie and Mariana are. This chapter is only going to focus on Callie and her thoughts on what has been happening.**

 **Callie:**

I was really scared right now; I have no idea what Jack has planned for later tonight. It could honestly be anything the worse that he has ever done to me was hitting me with the bat, and I already experienced that.

The only thing that has kept me going was Mariana and getting back to my family. It was really comforting to be crying with Mariana. I laughed at myself then. I thought to myself when did I ever feel comfortable enough to cry in front of people.

Oh man… now I remember that this live recording is being sent out to people we know. I totally forgot about that I wonder who could have seen what has been happening to us.

I was so deep in thought until Mariana called out to me

"Callie?"

"Yea Mariana?" I replied back to her wiping a few of her tears off her face.

"Do you think moms will actually find us?"

"Of course I do Mariana. I mean for starters mom is a police officer she knows what she's doing and secondly they wouldn't stop looking for us until they found us." I said to her and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Okay good, because I miss home."

"I miss home too… hey… um, can I ask you a favor… its okay if you don't want to, though…" I asked Mariana nervously.

"Of course Callie, I would do anything to help you." She said to me as she pulled me into a hug

Holy shit, everything hurts, I feel like my chest is going to collapse on me, and I feel like I am getting stabbed like a thousand times at the moment. But I hug even tighter, the pain reminds me that I am still alive and that because I am in pain my sister is still alive. .

"Um… can you tell me what kind of injuries that I have? Like just kind of feel around my arms and legs and sides and everything, I need to know where my more serious injuries are." I asked Mariana

"Of course, I am really sorry if I hurt you, though."

"Don't worry you weren't the one that hurt me," I say to her and give her a small smile

"Okay well right off the back I can tell you that you have a lot of cuts and bruises on your face."

Damn I hope those heal, I don't want people to stare at me for the rest of my life and wonder why I have those scars on my face.

"Okay well I am pretty sure that your right hand is pretty broken, from the hit that you took from the bat, but I can touch it if you'd like to know for sure?" Mariana asked me, and I nodded and let her know that, that was okay.

She moved her hand and touched my arm.

Oh, my God, it is defiantly broken. I cried out in pain. "Fuck! Okay well, we know that my hand is broken, Jesus that hurt really bad. How hard did you grab my hand?" I added that last part in a joking manner. But by Mariana's facial expression she didn't take It that way.

"Um… Callie…. I didn't grab your hand that hard, I barely touched it, if I am being totally honest." Mariana told me and I could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Hey, its okay, nothing that the doctors cant fix when moms find us," I said to her with a smile.

"Why do you have so much faith that they are going to find us, I mean look at you Callie, you're covered in cuts and bruises all over your body. You're lying to yourself and to me if you say you're alright. Because you're not. I'm sure just by looking at you that you have a broken arm, probably a concussion, lots of broken and bruised ribs." With that, she grabbed my shirt and pulled it up, and I watched Mariana's face go as white as a ghost.

"Mariana, what's wrong?" I asked really worried right now.

"Um… nothing…. Is… um… wrong… Why do you ask?" she replied as she looked liked she was going to get sick.

"Fine, I'll look myself," I said to her with a huff.

I looked down at my stomach to see that it was all black and purple, and I knew that wasn't a good sign. I knew now that moms needed to find us right now. I don't think I have much time left to live; I think my lung has been punctured, and I believe I have internal bleeding. But I couldn't let Mariana know that.

"What are you freaking out about Mariana, its only a few bruises. Look why don't you lay down and get some sleep okay, I think you're just over tired." I said to her, again she looked like she wanted to argue, but she let it go and laid her head in my lap.

I waited for her to fall asleep and when she did, I let Stef know that she needed to find us and fast.


	12. Chapter 12

**Brandon:**

I watched tears fly out of my mom's eyes; I don't think I want to know what she saw in order for her to be crying like that.

"Mom everything will be okay, we will find them okay," I said to my mom as I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh B, I know we will find them, but I just can't stop blaming myself." Mom said back to me with tears in her eyes.

"Why do you think this is your fault, if it's anyone's fault, it's mine. Callie and I always talk when we see that something is bothering us, and I didn't do that for her today." I said with great regret.

What if none of this would have happened if I just had talked to Callie today?

"No this is my fault, she's my sister I should have talked to her about why she was being so distant." Jude interrupted and said on the verge of tears.

"No way Jude this isn't your fault, buddy." I overheard Jesus tell Jude and then pulled him into a hug.

"I blame myself because it is my fault, I knew something was bothering Callie, and I… should have talked to her more this morning." I watched my mom say this, and I saw a few tears fall down here cheek.

 **Lena:**

"Listen, everyone, this is no one's fault, expect the man that took our babies. What exactly do you guys think would be different now if you talked to Callie? You guys do realize her, and Mariana would still have gone to the mall and the beach even if you guys talked to her. So stop putting the blame on yourselves and lets go find our babies okay?"

"Yes, mama." I heard everyone in the car reply.

"Lena! You need to pull the car over right now; we need to talk in private!" Stef yelled at me with such worry in her eyes.

With that, I pulled the car over on the side of the ride, and we told the kids to sit in the car and we would be right back.

"Stef what's wrong? Why did you have me pull over?"

I was watching Stef waiting for her to respond back to me, but she just fell to the ground and started crying.

"Babe talk to me what's wrong?" I asked Stef. You have no idea what's going through my mind right now.

Are my babies dead? Is that why Stef is crying like that? I need to know what's wrong. But now I'm starting to get really worried and I feel myself break down and fall to the ground with Stef.

I watched Stef pull out her phone and rewind the live taping. She paused it and handed the phone to me.

Once I got the phone in my hand, I clicked the play button and watched Callie and Mariana talk for a little. I could see that Mariana was getting scared and mad and then I saw Callie calm her down and then have her go lay down for a little to go to sleep.

I few more minutes went by and then Callie stood up. I could see how much pain she was in, even trying to do a simple task as standing up. It made my heart break to see Callie in so much pain and broke my heart to see Mariana so scared. Tears were flowing out of my eyes at this point.

But what I saw next, just ripped my heart out and crushed it right in front of me.

Callie left up her shirt, and her whole stomach and chest was black and blue. I knew right when I saw her chest and stomach that we needed to find her and quickly.

"Oh my God…" that was all I could get out after seeing what I just saw. "We need to get moving now!" I half yelled at Stef.

 **Jude:**

My first thought was that Callie had been killed, by the way that mom made mama stop the car and get out and talk to her. I saw both of them fall to the ground and just cry.

I can't hold the tears in any longer, and I just start crying so much. I feel two sets of arms on my shoulders, and I saw that both Jesus and Brandon had pulled me into a hug. I saw tears in both of their eyes as well.

This is the first time that I am not the only one who is sad when Callie has gotten hurt. For years, I had to watch Callie protect me and take the beatings like she is doing for Mariana right now. But I had never had anyone to cry with when I had to see the injuries that she had.

Moms finally came back into the car and said, "Let's go get our babies back."

Stef was driving now, and man was she driving fast. After about another hour of driving, we finally arrived at the Dade Police Department.

 **Officer Collins:**

"Hello, I am Officer Collins. I assume you are the Adams-Foster family?" I say to the family of five.

The blonde was the first one to answer, "Yes we are. Now can I talk to you in private, please?"

"Of course, here follow me." With that, I led her into our conference room. "Okay, what do you need to tell me in private?" I asked the blonde.

She never said anything to me; she just gave me the phone that she has been holding this whole time.

I watched the bit of the clip that rewinded back for me and then I saw one of the most horrifying scenes I have seen in all of my police years. I knew right there that we needed to find those girls and fast. That Callie girl maybe has fours at the max.

 **I miss your guys lovely reviews** **J** **so leave a review please 3 and maybe ill have another chapter for you guys today.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry to the readers that requested to have two more chapters by 7:00 but sadly I had soccer practice and then a conditioning thing with a group of friends. Sorry about the wait.**

 **Officer Collins:**

"Adams-Foster family can you come in the conference room, we have some news to tell you," I called out to the family of five. I can't imagine what that family is going through right, but they all seem to be putting on a brave face especially the blonde one.

I watched them all getup and walked towards the conference room. The blonde was the first one to speak.

"You know you could at least try to learn our names. I mean at least that's what me and my coworkers would have done if we had a situation like this." She spewed at me.

I was shocked that she had the nerve to say this to me, but after I had registered what she had said, I realized that she was a police officer as well.

"You're right, and I am sorry, we can all learn each others names when we bring your daughters home okay? So we have located where Callie and Mariana are. We have a group of very well and tactically trained officers leading the rescue mission. "

"I am coming with you guys." The blonde butted in

"Um… Ma'am, I don't think that is such a great idea." I said to her, if I was being honest she kind of scares me, if she pushes the issue more I might just let her go, I don't think I want to deal with her being mad.

"Don't Ma'am me and yes I am coming with you guys." She yelled back; I could see she was getting really angry.

"Um… okay… let me go talk to my chief. I'll be right back." I said to her and walked out of the room.

 **Callie:**

Oh man, I really hope that moms find us soon, I don't know how much more of this I can take. I looked over to Mariana and saw that she was waking up. I tried to stand up, so that I could walk over to her. But I just couldn't do it.

I ended up doing some sort of pathetic crawl to make my way to her. I don't think I could describe the pain that I am in right now, I want to cry so bad, but I feel like that will make me hurt even more.

"Callie?! What are you doing?" Mariana asked, by the tone of her voice she seemed kind of mad.

"I came over to you. What does it look like?" I asked her, to be honest, I was pretty confused.

"Why are you wasting your energy to come over here? I could have come to you." She said to me.

However, our conversation was cut short, by the sound of the door opening. I watched Jack walk into the room. He made his way right over to me and Mariana.

He grabbed my arm that I believe to be shattered into many tiny little bones.

I don't care anymore.

I screamed so loud; I felt all the tears coming out of my eyes.

"Stop… stop… let go of my arm!" I screamed at him

He looked at me with a smile, "well I can do that, but that just means that I'll kill your sister."

"No! Don't you fucking dare. Don't even look at her. You're so pathetic. I can't wait for my mom to find us, she's going to kick your ass." I yelled at him

"Shut up, oh my God. Do you actually think your mommy is going to save you?" he said to me as he started laughing.

Then he grabbed my arm again and squeezed even harder.

Again I let out scream or cry or maybe both I don't even know. I looked over to see Mariana just standing there crying. I felt so bad for making her go through this.

He let go of my arm for a second, walked out of the room. So I limped over to Mariana, but he came back in and yelled, "did I say you could move? Get your ass back over here."

"Ugh…" I said I limped my way back over to him.

"Can you do me a favor Callie?" he asked me like it was a joke.

"It's not like I really have a choice… so sure what the hell do you want me to do?" I told him sarcastically.

"Can you hold this for me?"

"Hold what?" I asked him confused

That's when I felt the instant pain in my stomach. I looked down to see the handle of a knife sticking out my stomach.

I fell to the floor and on the way down he kicked me a few times.

I felt the scream come out of my mouth, the scream just kept coming out, I couldn't stop crying or screaming.

But instead of the pain, all I could focus on was that I was going to die and then Mariana was going to be left alone with that sick bastard.

I watched him walk out the room, looking as proud as ever. Then I saw Mariana running over to me.

Tears were falling out her eyes, heavier than a waterfall.

"Callie! Oh my God Callie. No, you can't leave me, Callie. I need my big sister. Please don't die on me. I need you, Callie." She cried into her arms.

With all the energy I really had left, I grabbed her hand, "You're not going to lose me okay? I am fighting to stay alive for you. So now I need you to be strong, not just for you, but for me. I need you to believe that I will make it."

 **Stef:**

We pulled up to the only house in the area.

That was when we heard the scream.

That scream made me want to jump out of the skin and just die.

 **So what do you guys think?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Guys, please let me know what you think I love hearing from you, it motivates to write faster and more for you guys**

 **Stef:**

The scream hat I just heard sent chills up my back; I looked at Officer Collins, "we need to get in there now!"

I saw him look at me and then gave me a small nod, "Okay guys get into formation, we are going in, on my count… 1…2…3…"

With that, the door was kicked in.

 **Jack:**

Oh shit, the girl's moms really did come and find them. Fuck I thought to myself. Now I need to go to drastic measures; I rushed into the room where the stupid bitch and her sister were. Damn bitch is going to get me sent back to jail again.

"Callie get over here now!" I yelled at her.

I watched her try to get up, but she was moving so slowly and wasn't making any process.

"Hurry up!" I screamed at her.

"God damn it going as fast as I can. I can't get up, theirs this fucking knife in my stomach!" she yelled and cried sarcastically at me.

"Fine send your sister over." Now this was the first time that I really got a reaction out of Callie.

"No… no… no, you can't," she cried.

I watched her sister give her a tight hug and walk over.

When she got over to me, I grabbed her and put her into a head lock with the knife to her neck. If those police wanted to take me down, then I am going to take the girl down with me.

 **Callie:**

"Please let my sister go, please!" I screamed I don't care how pathetic I sound right now, I just need him to let Mariana go.

All of a sudden I heard a huge bang and then five police officers came running in. Oh my, God, we are going to be saved I thought!

But that's when I realized that this was going to be a very difficult.

"Back the hell up, if you come any closer I will slit her throat!" I heard that bastard yell

I was starting to lose focus now, I believe I've lost a lot of blood, I could see white spots forming all over the room.

But then I heard my moms voice, and it made me want to fight to stay alive. "Callie! Mariana! My sweet babies. Now you listen here you sick bastard let go of my daughter, you son of a bitch!"

"No way your daughters are the only way I am getting out of this and if you come any closer or talk to me like that again, I will kill her. So calm the fuck down!" I heard Jack yell at my mom.

Ugh my whole body hurts, but I cant afford to lay here on the ground for much longer. With my chest and the fucking stab wound, either one could kill me. I thought to myself I need to take actions into my own hand.

I noticed that Jack was not paying attention to me. So I gave stef a little look and a nod. I saw panic rush across her face; I think she knew what I was going to do.

To be honest I don't know if my plan is even going to work, I could faint from blood loss at any second.

But all I could focus on was Mariana, she looked so scared right now, and I could see some blood trickling down her neck.

 **Stef:**

We need to act fast, Callie could die at any minute with those injuries that bastard gave her. When we get him, I am going to kick his ass.

I am freaking out for Mariana right now; she looks so scared, and we can't do anything to help her because that asshole will slit her throat. Oh my God, my babies I just want them in my arms and to take away all their pain.

I saw Callie looking at me like she had a plan, she kind of gave me this painful smile, looked down, and then gave me a nod.

It took me a minute to understand what she was trying to tell me, but when I finally understood, panic filled my chest. I hoped she wasn't going to do what I thought she was going to do.

I wanted to scream out to her, but I knew that wouldn't be a good idea.

 **Mariana:**

"Please just let me go." I pleaded to him, but all he did was laugh and dig the knife into my neck even harder.

It hurt so bad; I wanted to scream, but the more I moved, the more it dug in. I have no idea how Callie dealt with this pain for God knows how long we were here. But I see my mom and that gives me hope.

Callie was right moms did find us. Callie Oh my God she could bleed out, they need to get over to her right now.

Now I was really scared Callie could die at any second, and no one can do anything to help her because of this jerk. I just wish I could close my eyes and wake up and realize that this was all just a really bad dream.

I would wake up and be in my own bed and look over and see that Callie was still asleep in her bed. However, I knew that wasn't going to happen.

 **Callie:**

I knew what I had to do, and I had to act fast.

 **Please be awesome readers and leave reviews! Love you guys**


	15. Chapter 15

**Before you guys read my story just remember what happened 14 years ago and today. Never forget**

 **Callie:**

It was now or never, I need to get that bastard away from my sister and the only way I could possibly do that would be to go through with my plan. I knew Stef was not very happy with my plan. I could see it in her eyes.

But I think she also realized it was the only way, it was just dangerous and really risky. But we had to do something other than just stand around and play the waiting game. Someone had to go into action.

It seems like I was the only that could really do anything since, Jack wasn't focusing on me. On the Brightside, I already have a weapon on me. Quite literally, since it's in my stomach.

See that's where my plan gets kind of difficult, I need to get the knife out my stomach quick and as painless as possible and make my way over to Jack and stab him. The only problem is well I need to do all that quickly enough before I pass out from blood loss.

This whole plan could either go great or go horribly wrong, but either way Jack will take his focus off of Mariana for a few seconds and the police can shoot him. So either way I can save Mariana.

I looked over at my mom and mouthed the words I love you to her, I watched her mouth them back to me.

I put all my good memories present in my mind so that I would have all these good thoughts present in my head.

With that I put my hand on the handle of the knife, I started slowly pulling it out.

Jesus, I thought to myself, this hurts really really bad. I wanted to scream out, but I knew I couldn't so I just allowed myself to cry silently.

After about a good minute I felt the knife come all the way out my stomach, I could already feel myself getting really light headed and dizzy.

I pulled myself up and slowly and quietly made my way over to Jack.

I could barely keep my focus, and I felt like I was a drunk person trying to walk and not to mention the pain that I was in. Everything hurt; I don't think there was a single spot on my body that didn't hurt.

I was really close to Jack right now, and that was what was keeping me going, if I fail now he could kill Mariana.

I gripped the knife even harder now I was so close to him, I was going to finally be able to end all this bull shit and get Mariana and me back home and safe.

I drew the knife back and stabbed him as hard as I could in the back. I heard him grunt and then I heard the knife fall out of his hand.

Everything was becoming a blur now I felt myself fall to the floor, and then I heard gun shots go off. I heard two voices calling out me, but everything went white.

 **Stef:**

Callie did it. Oh my God, she really did it. But in the corner of my eye, I saw her fall to the floor. I ran and grabbed Mariana, and we called out to Callie, but she wasn't responding.

"Callie!" I screamed as we ran over to her.

I put my hand on her neck to make sure she was still breathing. My heart was beating really fast when I couldn't find a pulse.

But then I felt one, her pulses were so slow, she needed medical attention right now.

"Collins we need a medic in her right now!" I yelled at him.

Within seconds, there were four paramedics that came into the room. First they went over to Callie and strapped her into a gurney. They wheeled her out of the room, as I watched her leave, and I saw the dead body of the bastard that did this to my babies.

I swear I am not an evil person, and I don't believe that anyone deserves to die, but I never felt anything but happiness knowing that he was dead. Now all I need is for Callie and Mariana to be okay.

I watched the paramedics make their way over to Mariana.

"No I am okay, you guys just need to focus on my sister." I heard her cry out to the medics.

I knew I had to step in. "Mariana, do you really think Callie would want you just to stand here and not get checked out?"

"No… but…" she argued.

"No butts, miss thing. You're getting in that ambulance and going to the hospital and if you won't do it for me, do it for Callie." I said to her.

"Fine but you're riding with Callie, she needs you more right now." She said to me as she started crying again.

"Oh, baby come here," I said to her as I walked over to her. I held her in a hug for a few seconds and then gave her a kiss on her forehead.

 **Mariana:**

I tired arguing so I didn't have to go into the ambulance and so that everyone there could focus on Callie, but they wouldn't listen to me.

Why didn't they understand that I was fine, all I had was a little cut on my neck and a small bump on the head. While Callie over there is bleeding out and has so many more serious injuries.

I wanted to cry right now, but I had no more tears left to cry, I just wanted to be with Callie right now.

 **Lena:**

The boys and I are all waiting anxiously for the call from Stef to tell us that they got our babies.

I looked over at my boys, and my heart broke. All of them had red and teary eyes.

I got up and pulled them into a hug, I think all of us were crying now, we all just wanted Callie and Mariana to be safe.

I heard my phone ring, I jumped up and grabbed it and walked out of the room.

"Hello? Stef is that you? Please tell me our girls are okay!"

"Mariana is fine; she has a small cut on her neck and a small bump on her head." I heard the sadness in Stef's voice when she was talking.

"What about Callie, why haven't you said anything about Callie? Please tell me she didn't."

"No she didn't die, but she could, oh Lena its bad, shes lost so much blood and theirs bruises and cuts all over her body. " I could hear that Stef was full on crying now.

"But look, love, I have to go now, we are taking them to the hospital now, just go to Dade's Memorial Hospital. I will meet you there." She said to me.

"Okay, I love you and give the girls a kiss for me," I told her.

"I love you too and I will." With that, she hung up.

 **Stef:**

I got into the back of the ambulance with Callie.

My heart wanted to drop even more; she looked ten times worse with lights on her.

I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. My poor baby.

Then I heard the heart monitor stop. No no no she can't die on me.

"Callie baby stay with us, please!"

"Ma'am I need you to back up so we can work on her."

 **So what do you guys think! Please let me know I love hearing from you guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry I didn't update another chapter yesterday, I was out with friends for most of the night and this will be the only chapter that I update today as well cause I have work until midnight tonight.**

 **Paramedic:**

This has to be one of the worst cases I have ever seen; the poor girl is as white as a ghost, and she is bleeding everywhere and has cuts and bruises everywhere. I can't imagine what her mom is going through right now.

I look over at the blonde who is holding her daughter's hand as tight as she possibly can. I see her whispering things into her daughter's ear. I feel so bad for this family, but I have to stay focused on my job and not let that get to me.

I hear the heart monitor start beeping and go flat. Oh, dear lord, I thought, this can't be happening.

"Ma'am I am going to need to you to step back so we can work on your daughter," I say to the blonde as forcefully but as nicely as possible.

I watch her take a step back, and I jump right in to start working on the teen.

After about thirty attempts to get her heart to start working again, the monitor finally picks up the heart beat and finally goes back to normal.

Oh thank God, I thought.

I felt the ambulance come to a stop.

I shot right up grabbed one end of the gurney and hoped out of the truck. We ran right into the hospital and handed the girl off tot eh surgeons.

"Ma'am I am sorry, but this is as far as you can go." I heard one of the doctors tell the blonde.

"Hey look, I can tell your daughter is a fighter and we have some of the best surgeons, don't give up, your daughter needs you to be strong for her now," I say to her.

"Thank you." That was all I got back, but I could tell she really meant it and I watched her walk away into the waiting room.

Stef:

I need to get this worry out of my eyes; I can't let the kids be more worried than the already are. Before I make my way to the waiting room, I go to the front desk to ask about my other baby. I need to make sure she's alright.

"Hello, my name is Stefanie Adams-Foster. Can I have an update on my daughter Mariana?" I ask the lady at the front desk.

"Of course, just give me a second to pull up her file… ah okay, here it is. So your daughter should be discharged tonight, and the doctors will find you when they have more information."

"Okay, but when can I see her?" I ask her

"When the doctors come out to talk to you, they will let you know when you can see her."

"Okay," I said as walked away and headed to the waiting room.

I wasn't ready to face my family, but I know they need me there.

I walked into the waiting room to see all of them huddled together; not a single dry eye was present. It killed me to see my family so hurt and so sad. And there was nothing that I could do to help any of them.

"Mom!" they all recited together.

Then all the questions were being thrown at me.

"Woah guys. One at a time, please. I will try to answer your questions the best I can."

"How is Callie? Where is she? Is she going to live? When can I see her? How is Mariana?" Jude spits out all at once.

"Callie is pretty beat up sweetie…. Um…. She's in surgery right now…. And Callie is a fighter don't worry Jude. Mariana is going to be discharged tonight, so we all need to be there for her and comfort her okay." I said the last part to all of them.

"Where is the sick Bastard that did this to my sisters!" I heard Jesus yell out.

"Jesus, watch your mouth! And he was killed." I said to Jesus. If I were being honest Bastard was to kind of a word to call that man, but the kids can't be saying things like that.

"Really how did he die? Did you kill him, mom?" Jesus asked.

"Um… no, I didn't kill him…. Um, Callie… sort of did… but um… we can talk about this another time okay? Right now we all just need to stick together and wait until we here about Mariana or Callie."

"Okay." I heard them all say to me.

"Hey, Brandon why don't you take Jesus and Jude to the Café and get something to eat and then bring mama and me something to eat," I said to B. I really needed to talk to Lena alone, and I was also hoping I could have the kids not be present when the doctor came out to talk to us.

"Yea sure, I guess," he said back to me.

"Thanks, B, here's thirty dollars," I said as I handed him the money. I watched the three of them get up and turn the corner.

Lena:

"Did Callie really kill Jack?" I asked Stef

"Yes she did, she…" I was cut off when the I saw the doctor come out.

"Adams- Foster family." The doctor called out.

 **SO what do you guys think? Please leave me reviews! I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU GUYS!** **J** **3**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the late update guys I had to do school work all day**

 **Stef:**

"Adams-Foster family" the doctor called out.

I was so glad that the doctor showed up now; I really didn't want to explain to Lena what Callie had to do in order to save herself and Mariana.

"Yes, that's us," Lena and I called out as we walked towards the doctor.

"Okay well do you guys want to hear the good news or the bad news first?" he asked with concern

"Let's go with the good news first, we haven't had much of that lately," I said with a sad, soft hearted smile.

"So the good news is both of your daughters are doing great right now, both of them are in ICU. Mariana will be able to go home tonight. However, Callie will need to stay a few days, maybe more."

"Okay doc that is good news, so let's here this bad news," I said; worry beginning to fill my stomach. I grabbed Lena's hand; she needed my comfort, and I needed her comfort.

"So the bad news is about your daughter Callie… she has sustained a lot of injuries. Ill list off the injuries from least to worry about to the injuries that we are watching closely; she has bruises all over her body; most which should heal in a few weeks' time, we were able to stitch up all her cuts. The broken wrist that she sustained is going to take a while to heal, there were many bones broken in the wrist because of the contact, she'll need a few more surgeries during the healing process."

"Oh my God that's only the minor injuries!" Lena cried out.

"Love Callie is a fighter, she will make a full recovery, but we need to be strong for her and help her during her healing process, but let's hear what else the doctor has to say, okay love?" I said to Lena, and she nodded her head.

We both turned our heads back to the doctor.

"Okay, so yea her wrist will take a while to recover. Now to the more serious injuries; Callie sustained multiple broken and fractured ribs, which caused some internal bleeding. Luckily nothing to damaging and we were able to fix all that up during the surgery. She will just have some trouble breathing for a while. But our mean concern is her stab wound…"

"Her stab wound?!" Lena yelled cutting him off. "Stef why didn't you tell me about this?" she asked me with hurt in her eyes.

"Love I am sorry, she got stabbed right when arrived at the house. I didn't know how to bring it up to you, and I didn't want to in front of the kids, especially in front of Jude." I say to her as I squeeze her hand tighter.

"Its okay I guess I understand. Continue please about Callie's injuries." Lena said to me and then turned to the doctor.

"So the stab wound to her stomach is what is worrying us the most, that is going to be a very difficult wound to heal, and it could also reopen a lot. This wound is going to cause her a lot of grief. But I do believe she will make a full recovery, but it could take a while. Now one of you can go back in ICU with your two girls."

"Stef why don't you go, I'll wait her for the kids to come back," Lena said to me

"Are you sure love?" I asked her.

"Yea Callie and Mariana need you to be strong for them, and our boys need me to comfort them."

"Okay, love I'll come back later and give you an update," I said to her as I gave her a hug and kiss.

With that, I left and turned around and followed the doctor to ICU.

 **Jude:**

I don't know why moms sent us to the café; none of us are going to eat. I just want to see Callie I am so worried for her. Of course I am worried for Mariana, but all of them said that she was okay. However, I haven't heard anything about Callie.

"Brandon can we just go? I can't just sit here and do nothing while Callie is lying in a hospital bed. I need to see my sister." I said to him, I could feel the tears forming in my eyes.

I felt Brandon try to give me a hug.

"No let go of me, I don't want your pity hugs, I just want to hug my sister," I yelled at him as I pushed him off of me.

"Jude, I am not giving you a pity hug, she's just as much as your sister as she is ours, you don't think we aren't worried about her too?" he said to me, I could see the hurt in his eyes.

I didn't mean to hurt him; I just hated how everyone treated me like a baby just because I was the youngest. I just need to see Callie.

"I know, but I just want to see Callie, and I want to see Mariana and I just wish none of this every happened," I said as I broke out into tears, this time when I felt the arms go around me to give me a hug I didn't push them off.

 **Jesus:**

I hated seeing Jude like this, I mean sure Mariana was injured as well, but she's getting discharged tonight I know she's okay. But we don't know if Callie is going to be okay. I know mom tried to put on a brave face when she came into the waiting room to see all of us, but I could see the pure terror in her eyes. I can't imagine what Callie looks like.

But I still really just want to see Mariana; I need visually see her until I can let myself calm down a little.

"Okay Jude come on we can leave, let's just go get moms something to eat like they asked before we do."

 **Stef:**

"Okay your daughters are separated, I didn't think it would be healthy to have Mariana in bed next to her unconscious sister, so I would advise going to Mariana first, filling out all the paper work so she can be discharged and then send her out in the waiting room to be with the rest of her family." The doctor said to me.

"Yea that's a good idea, just show me where my babies are, please," I said to him.

"So Callie is in the hospital bed right here." He pointed to the corner where there was a curtain closed around a bed. "and Mariana is way down at the end."

"Thank you so much, Doctor... I'm sorry, but I still don't know your name." I said to him shamefully.

"That's alright; my name is Ryan Carter. So you can call me Doctor Ryan, Doctor Carter, Carter, Ryan. Whatever you'd like. I'll come back in a little to talk to you more about Callie." He said as he turned around to leave.

"Okay thank you, Doctor Carter," I yelled out to him.

"Anytime."

I can't wait to see my baby, I picked up the pace and grabbed the curtain and pulled it open.

"Mom!"

 **So what do you guys think? Please leave me reviews. If I get enough good reviews I might just upload another chapter tonight!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey! Sorry for the late post today I just had a lot of homework today and then I had soccer practice and then right after conditioning and practice so I can hopefully play soccer in university next year.**

 **Mariana:**

"Mom!" I yelled out when I heard her voice.

"Oh baby, I am right here." she said to me as she entered my little private section.

"Mom where is Callie? Is she alright? Please tell me she's still alive? Can I see her?" I threw all these questions at her.

"Um Callie is here in ICU, and she is alright, she's just really banged up…" "Don't you think I know she's banged up, I watched all of that stuff happen to her. Now don't try to hide things from me, mom, I deserve to know, and I also deserve to see Callie." I cut her off, a little upset that she tried to treat me like I couldn't handle it.

"You're right; I will tell you everything about Callie's injuries. However, I can't let you see Callie. Not yet at least." She said to me.

Then mom went into full detail about the injuries that Callie had.

"Oh my God, that is even worse than I imagined. I just wish I could see her. Um, mom?"

"I know you want to see Callie, and I promise you, that you will be the first to see her when she wakes up tomorrow and yea what is it, love?"

"When can I leave the hospital?" I ask her; hoping that she would say soon.

"Actually Miss Thing, you are allowed to leave right now, I have filled out all the paper work. The nurse just needs to come over here and unhook everything, and you are good to go." Mom says to me with a smile. "Let me go get a nurse for you love. I'll be right back." She said to me as she got up to leave.

A few minutes had passed by, and mom finally came back with the nurse.

"Hey Mariana, how are you feeling right now?" the nurse asked me.

A little anger formed inside me, did this lady really not know what happened to me and my sister today. "I'm fine. I'll be better once I get out of here and can see my sister." I said coldly.

"Mariana! Don't be rude. I am so sorry about that; she's just had a rough few days." Mom snapped at me and turned and said to the nurse.

"No need to apologize, let me just unhook you from all the machines and you are good to leave." She said as she started unhooking me from the machines. "Alright you're good to go, just be careful with how you move your neck okay? We don't want you to reopen your stitches. The stitches in your neck are dissolvable. Also please call the doctor if you find that you are having migraines." The nurse said to me and she waited for me to respond before she would leave.

"Okay," I said bitterly towards her.

I just want to see Callie and mom won't let me see her. Of course I want to see Jesus, Brandon, Jude, and Mama. And of course, I am so happy to be safe and to be able to see mom, but right now all I want to see is Callie.

"Are you ready love?" mom asked me.

"I guess," I said as I stood up.

I felt, and arm grab my hand and then I was pulled into a hug. I guess I couldn't hold my cool domineer any longer because the tears just came pouring out.

"Oh, baby it's okay me and mama and all your siblings are here for you." Mom said to me as she stroked my hair.

"Okay. I love you." I said to her as I tightened my hug and released.

"I love you too." She said to me as she planted a kiss on my forehead.

We turned and started walking out of the ICU, that's when I heard the scream and machines beeping crazy.

I watched as a bunch of nurses and doctors run to the last private room and by the look on moms face I am going to guess that, that's where Callie is.

"Mariana! Where's my sister I need to see my sister!" I heard Callie yell out.

"Ma'am I need you to calm down." I heard a female nurse say to Callie.

"Ma'am do not take those IVs out of your arm." I heard another nurse yell at Callie.

I looked over at mom, who looked like she was in shook. So I took this as my chance and booked it down to Callie's room.

Wow, I didn't realize my head would hurt if I ran, but I didn't care. I got to where Callie and pulled open the curtain.

"Excuse me miss, but you are not allowed to be in here." An older nurse said to me.

"I don't care that's my sister in there, and she's calling out to me! CALLIE!" I yelled.

 **Callie:**

"Mariana!" I called out. I swear I heard her voice.

"I'm right here. Would you guys move please so I can get to my sister." I hear Mariana; her tone started off sweetly and got cold when she turned her direction towards the nurses.

"Um… yea… whatever… as long as she stays in her bed and puts the IV back into her arms." The nurse said to me.

"Fine whatever I'll do that, just let me see my sister." I heard Callie yell out.

I watched as the nurses put my IVs back into my arm, if I was being honest that freak out caused a lot of pain in my body. I really wanted to cry out in pain. But I couldn't focus on that pain right now, I am just glad I get to see Mariana, I need to make sure that she's okay.

"Mariana… oh, my God… you're neck! Are you okay?!" I asked my sister I could feel tears forming in my eyes. "I am so sorry I couldn't protect you more," I said as I felt the tears rolling down my face.

Before Mariana could respond, Stef came running in with tears in her eyes.

"Callie what's wrong? Why did you scream like that? Mariana, why are you in here? You're not supposed to be in here." Stef asked all at once.

"Mom nothing is wrong, I just freaked out when I didn't know where Mariana was, I am okay now that Mariana is here. Would you mind giving us a little to talk and then I promise I will send her out into the waiting room." I said to my mom.

"Ah… I guess…. But not too long Callie. You need your rest." Stef said to me, I could see her protective side coming out. I knew I couldn't argue with her when that side came out.

"Fine. Okay." I said to her.

"Okay I love you both." She said to the two of us.

"We love you too." Mariana and I said at the same time.

With that she turned around and walked back out into the waiting room. Well at least I am assuming she did.

"Callie why are you sorry? And more importantly why are you worried about me? You're the one with the injuries." I heard Mariana say to me.

I know that I am injured but I can't help but blame myself for all that Mariana went through.

 **So what did you guys think? And how was everyone's weekend? Let me know what you did.** **J** **I love hearing from you guys.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, guys! I miss all your reviews. Please tell me what you think. Cause I don't know if you guys like the story anymore.**

 **Callie:**

Mom was right I needed my rest, I was getting so tired. But I really just needed to talk to Mariana.

"Injuries will heal over time, but what you went through, you will never forget, and it's all my fault." I proclaimed to her.

"Callie you went through the same things I went through, aren't you worried about yourself as well. You need worry about yourself to Callie. We both went through something traumatic, but we can get through it together. And Callie this was not your fault I can't believe you could even think that this was your fault." Mariana said to me.

"Okay. We can get through this together, and we will talk to each other if we are ever scared or need to talk." I said to her as I grabbed her hand. I really meant what I said as well; I knew that I didn't need to have my walls up all the time with Mariana. Especially after what we went through together.

We sat there for a few minutes in silent just staring at each other. I was just so glad we were allowed to be alone, and I was just so glad that she was in the room with me. She honestly made me feel a lot safer.

"Hey, Mariana… can I tell you something?"

"Yea, of course, what is it?" she replied back to me tightening the group on my hand.

"You may think I am this strong and independent person, but I just want you to know that you make me feel a lot safer when you're around," I said to her. Now I am struggling to get up because I really want to hug my sister. I can feel the tears forming in my eyes.

The pain is unbearable, and I can feel a lot of pain in the area from where I was stabbed and I felt out of breath trying to move, but I just needed to hug her.

"Callie relax… I'll move to you so we can hug. And Callie if anything you make me feel safe, but I am glad that I make you feel safe as well. I guess if there is any light to the situation we were put in, it made us a lot stronger and closer." She said to me as she pulled me into a hug.

I laughed at the last part.

The hug was really painful, but it was a comforting painful.

"You know moms are going to make us go to therapy or something," I say to her with a groan.

"Yea I know and that is going to suck, but hey Cal you look really tired, I want you to get your rest so you can be ready to see Jude tomorrow. I am going to go out now and get mom for you." She said to me as she gave me one more hug.

I wasn't ready for that hug, so I let out a painful moan.

"Oh my God Callie, I am so sorry." I heard cry out to me; I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Mariana it's fine, it's a good pain. Seriously please don't feel bad and please don't ever not hug me." I say to her and plead to her with my eyes.

"Okay. Promise?"

"I promise," I say to her with a smile.

"Good. Okay, I'll go get Mom." She said to me as she grabbed my hand one more time.

 **Mariana:**

I get up and leave Callie's little room in ICU and walk out into the waiting room.

I was greeted by a bunch of looking up at me and Jesus running towards me and pulling me into a hug bear hug.

"Oww. Jesus. Just because I am out of the hospital doesn't mean that I am perfectly healed." I jokingly say to my brother as I punch him in the shoulder.

"I am sorry. Are you okay? I was so worried about you. Please never put me through this again. How is Callie is she alright? When will we get to see her?" Jesus threw all these questions at me.

But before I could answer mom and mama came over.

"Jesus, Mariana will answer all your questions after, but right now she needs a mama sandwich," Stef announced to Jesus.

I saw my moms look at me and then they walked over and pulled me into the biggest hug ever. I felt the tears forming in my eyes, and I just broke down. I missed them so much. I was so scared that they would never find me or Callie.

"Baby, what's wrong?" my moms asked at the same time, with concern in their eyes.

"Nothing… is… wrong. It's just I missed you guys so much, and I thought you would never find us. I had given up hope. But Callie never did. I am sorry I doubted." I told them struggling to talk and cry at the same time.

"Oh love, we love you so much, and we are just so glad you and Callie are safe now. And we would never stop looking for the two of until we found you." Mom said to me as she gave me a kiss on the head. "But right now I need to go in with Callie. Lena why don't you take the kids and check into a hotel and I will call you through the night with updates on Callie."

"Okay. That sounds like a good idea." Mama said to mom. "Come on kids lets go to the hotel so we can be up early and back here for Callie tomorrow." Mama finished with that last part.

I watched as she turned and gave mom and kiss and then we all got up and left.

I felt so bad for leaving Callie here, but I knew she was with mom, so it made me feel a little better.

 **Brandon:**

It made me sick to my stomach just looking at the one wound that Mariana had on her neck; I don't know how I am going to handle seeing what Callie looks like. I know she's pretty beat up by the way that mom is.

"Hey Mariana, I am so glad that you and Callie are back and are safe," I said to Mariana as I gave her a hug as we walked to the car.

"Thanks, Brandon, I am glad that we are safe too, I don't ever want to go through what we went through ever again. I don't think it has really hit me what we went through yet either." Mariana said to me.

We finally got to the car, and we hopped in, everyone agreed that Mariana could take the front seat and have her own bed tonight.

 **Jesus:**

I wasn't going to leave Mariana's side tonight; I am going to sleep on the floor right by her bed. I never want to lose sight of her. I can't believe that I almost lost both my sisters. I am just glad that Mariana isn't that hurt.

But it's killing me knowing that Callie is in so much pain, and I can't do anything for her.

I looked over at Jude and realized he hasn't said a word since we left the Café.

"Hey buddy, how are you holding up?" I asked Jude.

I didn't get an answer, though. He just looked up at me for a second and then turned his head back to the window and stared out into the road.

 **Jude:**

Why doesn't anyone understand that I want to see Callie and why won't they just leave me alone?

I feel the tears forming in my eyes when I think of Callie. I can't imagine how bad she got beat up. I remember when Jack was our Foster Father. He beat Callie up on a daily sometimes more when I messed up.

She would also take the punishments for me. Jack was one of our worst foster homes yet; he put Callie into the hospital twice. The first time he came up with some lame excuse but the second time they figured something was up, so they went into an investigation.

This was what led him into going into jail, and that is also what led us to our last Foster home before we finally found mom and mama.

 **Please leave comments. I really need to know what you guys think of my story and what you want to see. Or what needs to be fixed.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry guys for not posting in a while, I just felt like no one really liked the story. But a few viewers really liked my story, so I am writing this for you guys** **J**

 **Callie:**

I just want to get out of this damn hospital and go back to my home, with my family… but I fucking can't because of my damn foster father.

I laugh to myself he's no foster father he's a bastard, and I will live the rest of my life making this up to Mariana.

I feel the tears start falling down my face, and then I watch my mom walk into the room. I know I have never called Stef mom. But I see her as my mom; I just can never get the words out. I hope one day that I can finally get the words out.

"Hey, love. How are you?" Stef asked me, with so much love that I just wanted to collapse into her arms. But I just felt my walls go up for some reason.

This scared me, why did she still care about me when it was my fault that Mariana was hurt, I was the reason that her daughter was hurt.

I could sense that Stef knew that my walls were going up; it was funny how much that woman truly understood me. Sometimes I feel like she knows me better than I know myself.

"Sweetheart, you know that none of this is your fault. Right?" again she says this with so much love.

I can't even look at her.

I turn away from her.

"How can you say those things?" I cry out. "How could you possibly still care about me and love me."

"Oh Callie, love, what are you saying?" Stef says to me grabbing my hand.

"This is all my fault Stef." I still can't look at her.

I just want her to leave; I have hurt her and her family to much. I don't deserve any of this, and I just don't get why she doesn't see that. She would be so much happier if I was out of the way and no longer hurting her family or dragging them down.

I feel my silent tears falling down my face, I try to contain my sobbing, but when I felt her grab my hand, all hell broke loose.

I just started sobbing uncontrollably.

God dammit Callie get it together I thought to myself.

But I just couldn't.

 **Stef:**

I looked at Callie, and my heart broke. How could she possibly think that any of this was her fault and worse how could she think that we would not love her or care about her anymore?

"Callie… love… please look at me" I said to her. It broke my heart to see her like this. I just wanted to switch spots with her and take away all of her pain.

"I… can't…" was all she managed to get out between her sobs.

"Calliebug… I love you so much. This whole family loves you so much. Everyone is out there so worried about you. All of them are so eager to see you, especially Jude. Callie, do you remember what I told that night when you rescued judge from that house?" I say to her, I am really hoping that this gets through to her.

I see her slightly turn her head towards me.

Well, that's a good sign, and then I see her nod her head.

"Do you think you can calm down a little for me?" I ask her as I stand up out of my chair and myself onto her bed.

"Come her love," I say to her as I open up my arms.

I feel her weakly move herself into a position so that she could lay her head onto my chest. I wrap my arms around her, and we sit there for God knows how long.

The last thing I remember doing is whispering that I love her into her ear and then kissing her forehead.

 **Lena:**

Stef has been in there for a while; I wonder when she is going to come out. I was ripped away from thoughts, though when I felt Jude tap my shoulder.

"Hey Jude, how can I help you?" I say to him.

"Ummm… when can I see Callie?" he says to me, and I see the tears forming in his eyes.

The poor boy has been crying all day; I don't think he has really settled down, and I honestly don't think he will ever settle down until he sees Callie.

"Well, I am sure that mom can give you that answer when she comes back out. You know what I am going to get up and go check on our girl right now. Okay, buddy?"

"Okay, mama. Um, mama?" Jude said to me with his big eyes.

"Yes, Jude?"

"Can I have a hug please?" he says to me with tears forming in his eyes again.

"Oh of course Jude!" I say to him as I pull him into a tight embrace. "I love you so much Jude." "I love you too mama."

I held for a little longer and then let go of our embrace.

"Okay Brandon, you are in charge again until I come back. I shouldn't be gone for too long." I say to Brandon.

"Okay mama, tell Callie that I said hi and that I hope she is feeling better," B tells me.

"Yea tell Callie that I love her and hope that she is feeling better," Jude yells out to me.

"Tell Callie that I love her and that she is a badass," Jesus yells out to me. "Jesus! Language!" "Sorry mama. But you know it's true!" he proclaims with a smile.

"Just tell Callie that I love her and tell her I said thank you," Mariana says quietly and sees the tears start running down her face. I was about to walk over and comfort her. But to my surprise all three boys got up and walked over to Mariana and pulled her into a hug.

"Okay, I will tell Callie all of your messages. I love you all." I say to my children as I make my way to Callie's room.

 **So what do you guys think?**


End file.
